warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Snow That Falls in the Winter (Tribe of Fallen)
Snow That Falls During The Winter(Snow) Beginning: Snow was born during the leaf-fall in the mountains. It twas a cold, difficult birth. Snow's mother struggled to give birth to not only him as a large kit- but to 2 others. His brother was stillborn, and his sister grew up with him until the apprentice age. Snow grew up faster than most kits- making him think he was a misfit. Apprentices thought he was an apprentice himself so they teased him and threw him around- but in reality he was just 3 moons old. When he was a Moon and a half old, his mother's best friend, Bird that sings at dawn, gave birth to Lights of the Northern mountain (North), and Thunder that crackles in the sky (Thunder were born). Him and North and Thunder grew closer because of their parents. But One day-- they drifted apart. Apprentice age: Snow was given a mentor named Lightning that shoots across the sky (Lightning). North was given a mentor the same as her brother, Thistle that sticks on a bush (Thistle). Snow was training with his mentor near the creek, before a fox attacked Lightning and killed him in the river. Leaving Snow unmonitored at 11 moons old. Snow's mother was assassinated by her mate, or Snow's father, Bark that sticks to a tree (Bark). Causing Bark to be exiled from the Tribe's territory. North and Thunder's mentors were killed at their warrior ceremony when attacked by rogues, killing Thorn, Rose (his sister), and Bird, and turns out, Bark was leading that draft of Rogues. Fighter: Snow was 15 moons old when his best friend, Bee's Honey, ( Bee) was born. They met when she was only 11 moons old, refuging from her old clan, as a civil war had gone on, caused by a tyrant. Of course, the drama didn't start until Bee became Healer at 13 moons. Snow had grown closer to North- whom was now leader of the tribe. Her brother was deputy/second in charge. North had mysteriously gotten pregnant- which her brother, Bee, and Raven has assumed it was him. Ah yes Raven. Raven had had a crush on Bee since she'd arrived. After she became healer- he was heartbroken. When the kits were born- they had 2 she-kits and 2 Toms. Cougar that roars in the night, Sand that blows in the wind, Frost that freezes grass, Minnow that swims in the creek. They discovered that Snow was the father. But Thunder wasn't the one to find out. Snow had killed thunder in a fight that Thunder started near the creek. Snow had bashed his head onto a rock and sliced his throat leaving him in the creek. North found out when her kits were only 2 moons old. Exiling Snow. Snow lasted 3 moons in the winter before killing himself by jumping off of a large pine tree. Ended up in Starclan, surprisingly. But we believes it won't be for long. REINCARNATION: Majority cats of star clan felt bad for Snow, being exiled for self defense. He was reincarnated into his best friend, Bee's kits, which she had secretly. Snow was heartbroken to find out his best friend had been killed during kit birth. Snow was reincarnated into one of Bee's dead kits, making it live again. Snow was then named Wolf that Howls in the Night. He still had his memories of his past life- until he's an elder, star clan says. He gets his memories until he fulfills his life that he should have. Which means living till elders age. Wolf had always blamed Raven for killing his best friend (and mother?). Wolf had hates Raven (his "father" ever since), BUT decided that violence was no longer the answer. So he gave Raven the silent treatment. When he was an elder, Wolf didn't know or remember why he was angry. He lost his memory why he hated him. Wolf begged for Raven's forgiveness, along with his sister Fawn that prances in the grass, and Dusk that gets swallowed by the earth. He received the forgiveness he'd be longing for his whole life. And spent star clan with North, Bee, Raven, Fawn and Dusk. But where was Thunder? Darkforest. When Thunder trained his first apprentice, he killed him. Because Thunder killed the second leader, and his apprentice witnessed it. His apprentice was going to tell. So he slaughtered him. Nobody found out though, besides star clan. and that was only 1/3 factors. Snow: Category:Tom Category:Cave Guard